The 125th Hunger Games: Child's Play
by TributeCollab
Summary: "On the 125th anniversary, as a reminder of the rebels' immaturity, the Cornucopia will be stocked with nothing but children's toys." OC competition between Annabeth-TheTributeThatLived and Hfiorella18. Reuploaded.
1. Tribute List

**A/N: Why helloooo, it's Annabeth-TheTributeThatLived**

_**And Hfiorella18. This is our collab page.**_

**Have fun. And may the odds...**

_**Be ever in your favor.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Since this was taken down for "being a list and not a story," I shall make it a story. Here is a Hunger Games poem to start the beginning of this STORY.<strong>

I feel my heart pound

Blood falls on the ground

What have I even done?

These games are no fun.

The ax comes hurdling towards me

And it hits me right in the knee

I fall over onto my back

I could really use a snack

* * *

><p>District 1 female: Tiffany Price (18)<p>

District 1 male: Blaze Midas (17)

District 2 female: Becky Crag (16)

District 2 male: Jason Invictus (18)

District 3 female: June Digit (18)

District 3 male: Fuse Boolean (16)

District 4 female: Mariana Finbar (16)

District 4 male: Dylan Zale (18)

District 5 female: Cassidy Wyatt (15)

District 5 male: Edison Spark (12)

District 6 female: Mercedes Martin (14)

District 6 male: Cooper Ford (16)

District 7 female: Paige Lindell (15)

District 7 male: Aspen Geover (17)

District 8 female: Penny Yarnn (12)

District 8 male: Jonathan Bobbin (17)

District 9 female: Kristen Rye (14)

District 9 male: Jackson Harvey (16)

District 10 female: Eve Oxford (14)

District 10 male: Angus Keld (16)

District 11 female: Lavender Thorn (17)

District 11 male: Isaac Coring (14)

District 12 female: Mist Hopper (15)

District 12 male: Cole Pickan (12)

* * *

><p><strong>Bios will be up at a later date.<strong>


	2. Bios

**Tiffany Price (18)** is sick of being a stereotype. She craves to be taken seriously, and will do just about anything to make people see things from her perspective. Her main goal is to prove that pretty girls don't have to just be pretty.

**Blaze Midas (17) **wants nothing more than to give his daughter and girlfriend the lives they deserve. Soon into moving in with his girlfriend, he got her pregnant. Both teens were disowned by their parents, and were forced to live on the streets with no one but each other. Will winning the games be enough to make up for the lives Blaze's family had to give up?

**Becky Crag (16) **has been waiting her whole life to prove that she is not a kicked puppy just because her dad left her at age three. She hates being pitied and has become a vicious beast. She wants to show Panem that she will be a victor and has been training since she was 12.

**Jason Invictus (18) **is a Hunger Games fanatic. Since he's been training ever since he could hold a knife, to not volunteer would be disgraceful. His main goal in life is to win the Hunger Games for the glory that comes with it.

**June Digit (18) **is a shy person that just wants to be left alone. Her dad is a peacekeeper so she is very careful to behave when he is around. The power goes to his head sometimes and likes to beat on the women of the house. She hopes that when she is 19 she can escape Panem and it's cruelty.

**Fuse Boolean (16) **has always wanted to be part of the careers and now is his chance to show them that District 3 is just as good as 1, 2 and 4. With no friends and no family he really has nothing to lose. He hopes that his strength will be his one way ticket to the careers.

**Mariana Finbar (16) **knows everything about everyone. She was brought up by her mother and older sisters, who taught her how to use her body to her advantage to be an incredible flirt and gossip. Mariana volunteers for the games for unconventional reasons, but she's still a vicious killing machine at heart, like any trained tribute.

**Dylan Zale (18) **is just going through the motions. He doesn't have much of an opinion about anything, and is just doing what people expect of him. He knows how the girls his age look at him, but chooses to ignore them because they aren't worth his time.

**Cassidy Wyatt (15) **is her three younger sisters' idol. Her father died and her mom didn't take care of them as well as she used to. With her sisters being 8,5, and 2 she is hoping to stay out of the hunger games so she can help provide for her family.

**Edison Spark (12) **is a brainiac who wants to help create the technology used in the Capitol. His two best friends want to become game makers. His sister wants nothing to do with him and thinks that he is evil, especially if he wants to work with the Capitol.

**Mercedes "Sadie" Martin (14) **is statistically average in just about everything. When it comes to talent, looks and intelligent, she is nothing special, good or bad, but her personality is anything but normal. There are few things that she cares about, but it's all or nothing; meaning that she either doesn't care at all, or she cares with every fiber of her being.

**Cooper Ford (16) **lives a peaceful life. He lived life without a care and never had much of an opinion. He is quiet and absolutely hates the Capitol but is a bit to shy to express it.

**Paige Lindell (15) **doesn't know what to think. She lost her older brother and her mother to a forest fire when she was young, so she was raised by her father, who taught her how to whittle. She's like a bad Hot Pocket: warm and unsuspecting on the outside, but cold and harsh on the inside.

**Aspen Grover (17) **has always been different. He used to take pride in it, but at the age of 10, people started making fun of him for being distant and weird. After seven years, the bullying drove him to insanity, and it's now his main goal to win the hunger games so he doesn't have to deal with anyone anymore.

**Penny Yarnn (12) **doesn't care about right or wrong, she does what she has to do. She loves in the moment and isn't concerned about how her actions will reflect on her, her family or her friends in the future. After all, living in District 8, she might not even live to see tomorrow. Why dwell on the hypothetical?

**Jonathan Bobbin (17) **is well loved by his district because he is a selfless, caring person. He helps his mom take care of his 10 year old twin siblings Sophia and Daniel. He helps everybody with everything.

**Kristen Rye (14) **led a fairly normal life with lots of friends. She definitely likes boys and is in the process of looking for a relationship. Kristen is outgoing and isn't afraid to speak her mind.

**Jackson Harvey (16) **is a junior is sophomore classes. He meets a freshman (Kristen) in the sophomore class, and wants to get to know her better. What better place is there to get to know someone besides the Hunger Games? Plenty.

**Eve Oxford (14) **is an optimist. No matter what life throws at her, she looks at the bright side. Her mother left her before she could talk, so she makes the most of living with her father by doing magic tricks on the streets. Will Eve's lighthearted nature be enough to win over the sponsors, or will the games change her forever?

**Angus Keld (16) **is a creepy stalker. He likes to look at girls and hangout with girls. He can't wait to meet the female tributes. Once he meets them in the arena he definitely has plans.*scary music plays in the background*

**Lavender Thorn (17)** was born into a wealthy family. It was always just her, her parents and her younger brother Calvin. When her parents died in a train crash to the Capitol, she found herself without parents, money or happiness. In order to keep herself and her brother alive, she turned to prostitution. Lavender wants to win the games to give Calvin the life he deserves.

**Isaac Coring (17) **Isaac had to take care of his newborn sister when he was twelve. His parents were executed for taking extra apples from the fields, almost immediately after Raina was born. He has no desire to go into the games but when he does he is going to do everything he can to keep himself alive so he can get back to Raina.

**Mist Hopper (15)** is a closed off teen, who wants nothing more to get out of the suffocating air of district twelve. When she gets chosen for the hunger games, she isn't sure wether to be terrified or relieved.

**Cole Pickan (12) **didn't deserve this. He didn't do anything particularly noteworthy, and just wants to live a quiet life with his friends and family. The games destroyed the only thing he ever wanted; to be left alone.


	3. District 1 Reaping

**A/N: First ever reaping for this story. I'm excited. Are you excited?**

* * *

><p><strong>Tiffany Price (18) POV<strong>

The bow and quiver of arrows bounce as I run home from the training center. The run from the gym to my house is short; just over two miles, but the summer air is thick with humidity and has caused the fabric of my black tank top to stick to my back with sweat. Chunks of my blonde hair escape their binding in the pony tail and fling themselves in my line of vision. I rake them back on top of my head, but they keep falling. Realizing that running while I can't see is futile, I stop at the side of the paved road to retie my hair. I slide the elastic off the crown of my head, and feel my hair tumble past my shoulders to the middle of my rib cage. I shake out my hair, hoping to separate the curls bound together with sweat, then run my fingers through my head, finishing the job.

I'm about to pull my hair back up in a more secure bun when I'm interrupted by the sight of the three most unappealing people in the district. Their names were Topaz, Charm and the leader, Damien. Don't get me wrong, they're generally liked by most of the district. They're "model citizens," rich, good looking and top students in the training center. If you've done nothing to anger them, being in with them is the best thing for you. Most people would say that it would be better to be friends with them than not, but a select few say that they don't want to spend their time with pretentious, womanizing jerks. Ever since I turned down sleeping with Damien, these "model citizens" have made it their life's goal to make my life a living hell. Too bad for them, they're obnoxious at best. Nothing they can do can do anything but irritate me mildly. In short, they're even bad at what they're good at.

_Please don't see me_, I chant inside my head.

"Hey Price!" Damien calls. _Goddamn_. "Looking good! What made you decide to take your hair down and look like a girl for once?"

"Fuck you, Demon," I say, using the nickname my brother Clos made up for him.

"So you've changed your mind?" he asks, sarcastically. He winks. "I've got a little time."

Charm and a Topaz crack up, brilliantly white teeth flashing in the morning sun. They each offer Damien a high five, but he waves them off dismissively. He slowly approaches me, and his followers are close behind him. He stares at me with animal eyes, filled with a strange mixture of hatred and lust.

Since words clearly aren't working for me, I decide to try a new tactic. With the speed and finesse of no one but someone who's been shooting for a decade, I whip the bow off my shoulder and draw an arrow from my quiver. I notch the arrow and send it flying, just inches from his left ear.

"Talk to me again, and I'll make sure I don't miss," I threaten.

Charm and Topaz's mouths drop open, while Damien glares at me with disdain. They're just like everyone else in the district. They see me as little more than a pretty face. That's why I'm volunteering today; to prove that pretty girls can be more than just pretty. Wordlessly, I walk up to them, retrieve my arrow and march off. Once I'm a safe distance away, I tie my hair up and begin my usual running pace again.

Before long, I reach my house. The upstairs light is on, meaning my parents are home. Clos is probably there too. He's 23, and has his own house with a wife, but he usually comes over on reaping day to walk with us.

"I'm home!" I call. I take off the bow and quiver and drop it on the kitchen table. I reach for a peach from the fruit bowl and bite into it, letting the sweet, pulpy juice flood my mouth.

When I'm done, I toss the pit into the garbage can, then climb the stairs up to my bedroom. I slam the door shut and take a shower in the bathroom attached to my room. After my shower, I brush out my hair and dry it with a towel. I wrap my hair so it'll dry faster, then go back to my room. I open my closet and take out a red and white tank top and tight black pants. I cross over to my dresser for socks, then back to my closet for my black boots. I put everything on then unwrap my hair and brush it out, pulling it into the same pony tail it was in earlier. I take a quick look in my mirror and line my green eyes with a virtually untouched black pencil. I'm not usually one for makeup, but if anything will appeal to Capitolites, this might be it.

I take what could be the last look at the room I grew up in, then flick the light off and thunder down the stairs back to the kitchen. Clos and my parents are sitting around the table, chatting over plates of pancakes. My father, Brandon, owns the jewel mines, and my mother, Monica co manages a jewelry store in the center of the district. Mom passes me a plate, but I wave it away.

"You're not eating?" she asks, looking concerned. That's my mother, always worrying.

"No, I had a peach when I got home," I say, dismissively. I grab a glass and fill it with milk from the fridge.

"Tiffany," my father says, sternly. "There are starving children in District 12 who would be happy to have that food."

"Then give it to them," Clos replies smoothly. "I'm walking my baby sister to the reaping so she can get a good spot."

"I am not your baby sister," I say indignantly.

"Little sister, then," he says, rolling his eyes.

"I'm five foot eight!" I protest.

"Younger sister," he says with finality.

"Fine," I agree. "But I'm still more mature."

* * *

><p><strong>Blaze Midas (17) POV<strong>

Im not going to say that seventeen-year-old guys should not have to wake up to the sound of screaming babies. My eight month old daughter Victoria is probably the best thing that ever happened to me, contested only by meeting her mother, and my girlfriend Julia. When I was 15, my mother had her sixth child, my sister Alana. A family of eight was too much for her to handle, so since I was the oldest, I was "politely asked to leave." That's what she'd tell you if you asked.

At this time, I'd been seeing Julia for seven months, and seeing no alternative, I asked her if I could move in with her. Her parents said it was alright, but one thing led to another and we ended up sleeping together. When Julia's parents found out she was pregnant just after her sixteenth birthday, they not only kicked me out, but her as well. For almost a year and a half, we've been living out on the streets, which got really hard when Julia had the baby.

I lift Victoria out of her makeshift crib, constructed out if a wooden milk crate and a folded up sweatshirt of mine. She's crying, her face red and crumpled. I hold her how Julia showed me and softly bounce her up and down.

"It's okay, Tori," I whisper. "It's okay." We don't have a pacifier for her, so I dip my finger in some water, then into a small bowl of sugar and let her suck on that. It can't be the healthiest thing, but what can you do? Besides, I'm planning to volunteer for the games, and if I win, we'll have the money for all the pacifiers in the district for Tori.

Eventually Tori calms down, and then looks up at me with a big smile on her face and bright shining eyes. The sight of her in my arms is so bizarre, it almost makes me laugh every time I hold her. She looks like the perfect combination of Julia and I; she has Julia's fair skin and delicate bone structure, and my sandy blond hair and green eyes.

"Give me my baby," Julia says, dazedly. I hand her Victoria, and she looks at me with bleary eyes. "You're really volunteering?"

"I have to," I say. "Imagine if I win. We'd have the money, the house..."

"The nightmares, the fame, the PTSD," she goes on, sarcastically.

"We need this, Julia."

"Fine, I concede," she snaps. "Have fun in the Capitol."

* * *

><p>Daffodil Pennypacker takes the stage, appropriately dressed for a woman with such a loud name. Her canary yellow ball gown moves with her, and shimmers when she moves.<p>

"Welcome, welcome, ladies and gentlemen," Daffodil screeches. "Welcome to the reaping for the 125th Annual Hunger Games! As you all know, this year is a Quarter Quell! To prove the immaturity of the rebels, the Cornucopia will be filled with children's toys! Now, as usual, ladies first!"

Daffodil walks over to the girl's reaping bowl, and reaches her white-gloved hand into the glass. She grasps a slip and opens it slowly, building suspense.

"Our female tribute from District One this year is-"

"Tiffany Price!" a girl yells from the 18-year-old girl section.

The speaker struts to the stage, and as she turns to face the camera, she gives us as the audience a full profile of her face. Even from the distance of the stage, I can see her bright green eyes and sharp cheekbones. Her blonde hair is falling in ringlets down her back, and glints in the sun. Her boobs are A's, her butt is an A+, and she stands with the carefree confidence of someone who knows she can have anyone she wants.

"A volunteer!" Daffodil begins bouncing up and down, clapping excitedly. "And now, for the boys!"

She reaches into the bowl and grabs a slip from the bottom of the bowl.

"Alabastor St. Germaine!"

"I volunteer as tribute!" I yell. I make my way up to the stage at a sprint, and stand next to Tiffany. She looks at me, her nose slightly upturned like she clearly considers me beneath her. But whatever. Her opinion won't matter much when she's dead.

* * *

><p><strong>Tiffany Price (18) POV<strong>

I have absolutely no idea where Blaze got the bright idea to volunteer, but as a guy from a Career district, he better preform. I decide then and there that I'll make a point to have a training score of at least 9 as a guideline to join the Careers. The Gamemakers would give a trained monkey an 8 if he made a bulls-eye with a knife.

"There she is!" my dad bellows, standing in the doorframe. Clos and my mother are behind him. "Our future victor!"

"Dad," I protest. "I just volunteered. I'm hardly even a tribute yet. There's no rule that says I'm going to win."

"There should be," Clos says, smiling. "You're a Price. You finish things. Simple as that. You're going to win, little sis."

"Clos, chill," I say. "And what did I say about calling me little?"

"We're just so proud!" my mother shrieks in excitement. "Our daughter: a future victor!"

"Stop saying that!" I finally exclaim. "You're making me nervous."

"You have nothing to be nervous about," Clos reassures me. "After I left the academy, you became the best one there."

"Gee, thanks for that," I say, sarcastically.

A Peacekeeper pokes his head through the door.

"Your time's up," he says. "There's a guy out there waiting. Says he's her boyfriend."

"Describe him?" I ask, letting my confusion show.

"Tall, blond, confident. He's here with two other guys that look about the same."

Damien.

"Don't let them in," I say, with all my force.

"Okay, but your family has to leave now."

"Wait!" mom says. "I almost forgot. Take this."

She reaches to her wrist and unclasps her bracelet and hands it to me. It's a silver chain with little green stones set in.

"Thanks, mom," I say, sliding it into my pocket for now.

My parents leave, and Blaze must have only had one visitor, because I'm escorted out less than a minute after my family.

* * *

><p><strong>Blaze Midas (17) POV<strong>

"You're really doing it," Julia says, a sob catching in her throat.

"I had to," I say, quietly. "I promise you, I'll come home."

"Dada," Victoria says, earnestly. "Dada dada dada."

I reach out and Julia gives me Tori. I bounce her up and down a little, and she smiles, showing me her gums. I smile back, and she rests her head on my shoulder.

"I'm gonna miss you," Julia says, wiping her eye with the back of her hand.

"Are you saying you don't think I can come back?" I ask, a little hurt.

"Not at all," she says, genuinely. "I'm saying I'll miss you for the few weeks you're gone."

"That's my girl," I say, smiling sadly.

"Time's up," a Peacekeeper says.

I give Victoria back to Julia, then kiss Julia quickly.

"I love you," she says, hurriedly.

The Peacekeeper slams the door.

"I love you too."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Let's play a game, shall we? Who do you think created who? Also, how do you think Tiffany and Blaze will do in the games?**

**Here's the million dollar question: Who do you like better, Tiffans or Blaze?**


End file.
